1. Field
The following description relates to a base station and a member node transmitting data based on cooperation of member nodes belonging to a multicast group, and methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a rapid increase in use of various wireless devices including a smart phone and a tablet personal computer (PC) and relevant applications, wireless data traffic is also sharply increasing. Such an increase is expected to accelerate. Demands for a multicast service adopting a method of transmitting data from at least one transmitter to at least one specific receiver are also expected to increase. For data processing for video, audio, and joint document task or inter-group document transmission, a multicast protocol that secures reliability is required although a loss of time is incurred. However, to secure the reliability in the multicast transmission, lost packets need to be retransmitted.